


Dark Craddle

by Sha_ytis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Harry, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_ytis/pseuds/Sha_ytis
Summary: After a mishap, Harry is abandoned on the wrong doorstep.





	1. Mix-up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my patient friend (Aquinique) for the review and cheering. A couple of chapter are already in review and I am hoping to post, at least, once a month.

**Chapter 1**

On that night, the world seemed happier than usual. Of course, it was Halloween and most streets were filled with the laughter of Muggles coming in and out of costumed parties. But tonight was even more special, because tonight, they were not the only ones celebrating. From all over the country, Witches and wizards danced and laughed; the sound of their joy resounding into the night as they toasted at the end of the war and their new hero. 

But not here, on Privet Drive. Instead, the suburban street was deserted, its occupants warmly sleeping, except for an old man. His long white beard and hair were nearly hiding a purple robe as he lazily strolled towards a gray stripped cat, patiently sitting on the sidewalk.

\- _Professor McGonagall, I had a felling I will see you here,_ he said saluting the cat with a tilt of his head.

Soon, the cat grew, morphing and taking the form of an elderly lady. She was dressed all in green and had small glasses on the tip of her nose.

\- _How did you know? she asked._  
\- _My dear, I never saw a cat standing so straight before._

Minerva McGonagall, had lived through two wars and had taught generations of young minds. She had also known Albus Dumbledore for the majority of her life. She wasn’t fooled by his congeniality. He had a plan, one she didn’t think she liked.

\- _Headmaster, you can’t seriously think of bringing that child here? He will be famous in our world._  
\- _And that’s exactly why I will do it, Minerva. The Potters’ deaths are leaving young Harry alone in this world, except for the Dursleys._  
\- _Albus, I can’t imagine that poor child here, those people are the worst kind of Muggles I have ever seen._

Albus could see the strain that time and worries had dug deep upon her aging face. He also knew she will keep standing tall, ready to protect any child in need. Still, as much as he loathed distressing her, sometimes hard decisions had to be taken. It was for the greater good.

\- _I’m afraid it’s our only option. Who else would take care of Harry and not of the boy’s fame?_ he asked and without waiting for her rebuke, he continued, _Hagrid will soon bring us Harry and I am certain all will be fine. You will see._

The headmaster tapped her hand reassuringly, considering the matter settled despite her frown. No more words were said on the subject and the street sunk back into silence as they waited for the arrival of their faithful keeper and his precious bundle. 

Unknown to them, a slight mistake would change the face of the wizarding world forever.

**~*~**

In Cokeworth, in the middle of a tired industrial district, the heavy silence of the night was cut by the low rumbling of a motorcycle. It was almost a monster, an enormous black mass, its front light, an eye piercing through the dark sky. On it sat an imposing man with a bushy beard, against his chest; a young child was nested. The unusual convoy was getting closer, flying down into the alley. Finally, it touched land, stopping in front of an old and slightly wonky house, slightly wonky. But then, everything on this street seemed kind of askew, as if weary of standing.

The rider was a half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. That is to say, he was very much out of his element surrounded whit with brick and mortar, but he had a job to do for Dumbledore and he will not let the man down. He looked at the letter in his over-sized hand, then at the small child still resting, draped across his chest. He already liked the tot and though he would like living at Hogwarts. There, he would have lots of places to run and animals to play with. What to say this was a good place to leave him? What to say he would be cared for? No, he though resolutely, Dumbledore was always right, he knew that. 

So, he gave him a scratchy kiss and with a last tearful goodbye, he left the sleeping boy on the doorstep. About to turn around, he remembered his other task and with a careful hand, laid a letter between the fold of the bundle. Then, at last, he mounted the motorbike, hiccupping tears. He had another delivery to make.

On the letter left with the infant were inscribed these words:

_M. Severus Snape_  
_The Squeezed House_  
_61, Spinner’s End_  
_Cokeworth_  


__  
__  


**~*~**

Back on Privet Drive, the two professors caught sight of a flying motorcycle, finally relaxing as they recognizing the impressing form of Hagrid.

\- _Hagrid_ , said Dumbledor, _I was beginning to wonder what kept you. Please, give me Harry._  
\- _But Professor, Mister, I let ‘Ary at mister Snape an’ came here to give their letter to the Dursley._  
\- _My god!_ exclaimed McGonagall, clutching her wand, _don’t tell me you let that cherub with that man. And I thought that the Dursleys were a bad choice. Albus!_  
\- _Calm yourself, my dear. I have every confidence in young Severus or I wouldn’t have asked you to make him that offer._  
\- _I’m sorry, Professor, mister!_  
\- _That’s quite alright, Hagrid. We still have some time to retrieve Harry before morning come. Minerva?_

In a matter of seconds, both the headmaster and McGonagall had disappeared in whirl and Hagrid was left alone.

\- _I shouldn’t have done that _Hagrid mumbled guiltily.__

____

**~*~**

____

Severus was a light sleeper; the need for survival making him vigilant early on. This was his childhood home and he was familiar with its sounds; the wind battering narrow windows, old pipes rasping and wood creaking. He could sleep through it all, but this roar was unusual. This was abnormal and it had just passed over his house. 

____

He had been living on the razor edge for months now; playing a dangerous game, trying to save his soul. But tonight the dark lord had been defeated and he was waiting to be judged for his past foolishness. He was a nervous wreck. A part of him was convinced that he couldn’t do enough; never enough for mercy. Be that as it may, a slim part hoped that his faith in Dumbledore promised redemption had been rightly given; that his penance will be considered or any future he might have will be lost. He loathed to admitting it, but he was scared, wondering if this was that sound the Aurors he heard? Where they coming to arrest him, eager to send him in jail to rot?

Wrapping himself with the stoicism of his ancestors, the young man got out of his bed and put on his outer robe. He was not going to be led though the ministry in his nightshirt. He was halfway down the steps, when he heard the sound again. It was a motor, he could recognize it now, and it was definitely passing over his house, not in front. This was evidence of magic, but if it was the Aurors, why was it going away? Now at the bottom of the stair, he quickly crossed his sitting room and stopped at his front door. A final deep breath and he took hold of the brass knot.

He opened, ready to face insults and accusations; instead he received the shock of his life. There, sleeping peacefully, was a little boy tightly wrapped in a blue checkered blanket; his forehead graced with a lightning bolt scar. 

Severus may be politely considered antisocial, but there wasn’t a magical soul isolated enough that will not know, what this meant. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was on his doorstep.

What in Merlin’s name!


	2. First Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Aquinique for the second look on this story. As always your advices are appreciated.

Severus looked around, trying to discern any forms in the darkness shades, then, to be certain, he fired a reveling charm. But as far as he could cast, no one was around.

Strange, he thought. Needless to say, he knew of his old ‘master’s’ demise at the chubby hands of Potter’s brat. The news spreading like fiendfyre! But who in their right mind would let their acclaimed savior at his door?

Should he take the boy inside? Of course, he admonished, he couldn’t let a child, a baby, Lili’s baby out on the cold. 

\- _If you dare to piss on me, I’m throwing you out,_ he advised, picking up the child.

~*~

Sitting on the leather club chair in front of his fire, Severus carefully shifted his hold on Harry. Thankfully, the boy was still peacefully sleeping, making him manageable; a blessing considering his lack of knowledge about young children. Keeping an eye on him with the focus of someone dealing with a bomb, Severus switched on the light with a wave of his wand, and then turned his attention to the envelope that was tucked between the blanket folds. It was indeed addressed to him. He took a deep breath and opened it. 

_Dear M. Snape,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we wish to offer you the post of Master of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_You have been warmly recommended by your supervisor as a worthy successor of our current professor, who is retiring by the end of the school year. After having examined your curriculum and recommendations, we have no doubt that your expertise in this noble art will make our school shine and that you will be a great asset for our students. Should you accept, we await your owl within a fortnight._

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_  
_Deputy headmistress_  
_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Well, it explained why he hadn’t been dragged to Azkaban. The position may not be his life dream, but as unpleasant as the idea of teaching snotty dunderheads could be, it will grand him some illusion of freedom. He knew that without Dumbledore’s support the Ministry of magic would never have let a know Death Eater, although a spy for the Order, walk free. This, at least, lifted the weight that had been sitting on his shoulders for so long. A question still remained; what of Potter’s presence?

\- _Why you are here, boy?_ he wondered out loud.

~*~

Harry woke up to the sound of a man’s voice. He squirmed a bit in the tight blanket, feeling warm, and opened up his big green eyes, looking around and observing the new world around him. This wasn’t home; this place was smaller and daddy and mommy weren’t there. But he wasn’t scared. He’d been before, when there been a lot of banging and mommy had yelled and cried. He felt safe here; there were no green light. Harry watched this new strange man holding. Ooh! Hair! Fun!

~*~

Severus looked as the boy’s eyes gleamed with mischief and as quick as a striking snake a small pudgy hand reached to grasp a strand of his hair.

\- _No,_ he said tapping the small hand with the tip of a finger, _you little devil,_ he scolded.

Harry giggled, clapping in delight despite the reprimand. He liked the funny man. His daddy never did that with his eyebrow. Again!

\- _Sneaky brat!_ Severus sneered to Harry’s obvious joy. 

After a moment, Severus though the ‘game’ out of the child mind and failed to notice Harry’s renewed effort. That was until he felt a sharp tug. 

\- _Hey!_

Already, the brat was showing evidence of being pigheaded and reckless. Still, he supposed that he was kind of cute. In the privacy of his home, Severus offered an awkward smile, or something similar for such a somber man and in his arm, Harry answered with glee. The scene was adorable, if quite unusual.

Actually, it was so unusual that the two wizards spying on them whit a “notice-me-not” spells were left speechless.

~*~

They had appeared in front of the number 61 only to find the house small stoop empty and, for a moment, McGonagall’s heart stopped. Where was Harry? She would have gone into an unacceptable hysteric if Dumbledore had not guided her to the window, the only one dimly glowing. There, they stood for a long moment, silent witness of an improbable meeting. 

McGonagall saw herself as strong willed and level headed, but the scene before her was challenging her sanity. This whole night was unsettling. She had taught mister Snape and while she acknowledged his great intelligence and true intuitive talent for potions, she would not describe him as approachable. But here he was, acting so… so human. He was cradling the baby and was that cooing? Polyjuice! That was the only explanation.

\- _Al….,_ she was about to tell him they needed to retrieve Harry, but realized she was being lead away.  
\- _Don’t you find it all excellent! It seems we have found a solution to our dilemma._

She looked back at the house. He couldn’t mean?!

\- _For Merlin’s sake…._  
\- _It’s perfect. Don’t you think? No awful Muggles, as you so eloquently put and certainly no spoiling, as I feared. Just the care and love that they both need._  
\- _The ministry won’t…._  
\- _Let me take care of that,_ he simply stated, cutting her off once again.

She was dumbstruck. That man was crazy.

\- _Watch out, Minnie!_ Dumbledore suddenly warned.

She had been looking back, unable to tear her eyes away from the house disappearing in the distance. If it had not been for the headmaster’s intervention, she would have embraced a lamppost.

Regrettably, there was no changing his mind when he got that gleam in his eye. She would just have to keep a watchful eye on little Harry. 

~*~

Fifteen minutes ago, when the evil thing had morphed into the spawn of an opera singer, he had been tempted into throwing the kid back on the street. He could admit; he panicked. Thanks Merlin, he quickly regained his senses. The child had just escaped the dark lord’s and lost his family to find himself in the care of a stranger. He must be scared. Severus bounced the kid on his shoulder, stroking the small back, trying to shush him. The earlier tantrum had opened the barely healed scar on the small forehead and Severus summoned a wound-cleaning potion and a strip of clean cloth to take care of the fresh injury. 

For a moment, Harry calmed down, interested by the fumes going out of the potion bottle, but once Severus applied the soaked cloth to the scar, all hell got lose. Harry didn’t only scream, but kicked and pushed his hand away.

\- _There, there! Shhh, all done now, stop bawling._

Logic would promote he did not get attached to mini Potter. This was temporary. No one in their right mind would put him in charge of a child, more so their wizarding hero. But as he hugged the child to his chest in comfort, feeling the small body melt against him as his sob turned to small hiccups, Severus Snape hoped to keep that pure adoration a bit longer.

For now, he still had tonight and he will wonder about why the boy was here tomorrow. 

Decision made, he got up, and carefully holding the small body, walked up to his room. The night had been slipping into morning for a while and they were both yawning, Harry’s green eyes now dull with the weight of sleep. 

- _Don’t fight it, brat,_ he crooned, _this is just the sandman trying to send you dreams._

Carefully, he laid the infant on his bed and, using his wand, put a spell around it to secure Harry. It wouldn’t do for the child to roll off. Then, setting himself next, he pulled a soft cover over the both of them, protecting his little charge from the cold autumn weather. Even if it was just for a stolen moment and Harry would never remember it, this would be a soft and perfect memory to keep for himself.


	3. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Aquinique for her helps.

**Chapter 3**

Morning came too early, making Severus’ body all sluggish and his mind groggy. He stretched, yawned and, trying to shake the sensation off, did it again, emitting a long AAAAAUUUUUUUOOWWWHH. It was answered by the unusual sound of giggles, a sound that had not been heard between those walls for a long time. Severus propelled upright, his eyes going wide, then winced as a ray of light found its way into his eyes. Still he squinted though it, looking unbelieving at the filled space at his side; another thing this house wasn’t used to.

_\- “Beud, beud”_  
_\- “What in Merlin’s name!?”_ he exclaimed, voice rough. Beside him a toddler was playfully ‘talking’ with a beautiful phoenix.  
\- _“Fawkes! Harry!”_

He was awed each time he saw the ethereal bird but, today, in the sharp reality of the morning light, Harry’s presence seemed more fanciful. The boy was, thankfully, gently petting the carmine feathers to, what appeared to be, Fawkes blissfulness. While the two were enjoying themselves, it gave him time to recover, review his memories and take in his surroundings.

_\- “Fawkes, may I?_ , he asked, presenting a hand after noticing the letter in the phoenix clutch.

Barely sparing Severus a glance, Fawkes extended his leg to him and, as soon as he took hold of the tick envelope grasped in his talons, Fawkes gave his attention back to Harry. Severus didn’t mind, his curiosity picked by the new post. He turned it around, broke the seal on the flap, tossed the envelope aside and unfolded the letter.

     _Dear boy,_

_It came to my attention that you didn’t receive the letter that would have informed you of the arrival of Harry James Potter at your house._

_Indeed, you can surely imagine that following the commotion surrounding Voldemort’s defeat, that task was incorrectly handled. So, though it may surprise you, let me personally inform you that, considering your past relation, you are being offered the guardianship of the young Potter’s heir. Indeed, it seems that his only living relatives, the Dursleys, were not considered the best candidate to take care of a magical child. And, through recent circumstance, the boy’s godfather will not be available either. This is, of course, completely your decision, but I would consider it a personal favor._

_Knowing the true nature of your good heart, I took the liberty of attaching the proper form._

_Your truly,_

**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

_Order of Merlin (first class)_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  

  


Severus read the letter three times, but still found it hard to believe. This whole idea was crazy, tilting his entire view sideways. Families across the country would fall over each other for a chance of raising the boy; not only because of Harry’s new celebrity, but also for the prestige associated with being a Potter; and yet this opportunity was offered to him on a silver platter. But that was Dumbledore for you, a bit wacky.

That is when Severus realized the enormity of what he had been given. People that had disparaged him would vie for his attention. He will have a standing in the community, he’ll be nearly untouchable.

Smirking at the image, he reached for the envelope only to find it empty. ‘Goddamn, it couldn’t be far.’ He searched around, gliding his hands across his bedding, dislodging Fawkes who flew away with a shriek. Then he looked around the bed thinking it might have fallen off and even leaned down, causing the squeaking of his old bed frame, to look under. He huffed, finding nothing. His antics might have been entertaining, because Harry was laughing and clapping. Severus pushed himself completely back on the bed, frustrated, to look at the boy. Harry was still clapping, a crumpled paper in his fist. Instantly, Severus was furious, glaring at the boy. 

_\- Give me that, brat._  
_\- No!_ , he said shaking his head, too absorbed in his fun to notice Severus deepening glare.  
_\- Potter_ , he growled, _cease im-me-dia-tely._

The menacing tone hit Harry like a slap, his whole expressing turning from mirth to profound misery as his eyes begun to shine with tears. It also froze Severus cold. He knew he wasn’t the best tempered man, but he was sickened by his own action. This wasn’t about him, but Harry. Late night perfection had been a fluke and Dumbledore wasn’t just wacky and was certified, no Snape were ever suitable to raise a child.

Harry scooted closer and climbed into his lap, leaning against him in consolation, something undeniably accepting in those precious eyes.

_\- ‘uddle,”_ he said, huddling closer into his arms.

Severus didn’t need translation to understand what Harry was offering: unconditional love, trust and forgiveness. For a man who lived all his life on the dark side, Harry offered him a taste of light. No, it wasn’t about others recognizing his worth…but about Harry. 

Putting aside his ambitions of grandeur, he turned his attention to his charge, hushing him whit soft words and brow kisses. He will still sign that guardianship form, he was after all a Slytherin and he could recognize something good. That boy was his, now. 

_\- Yuck!_ he chocked as a particular smell reached him.

Right now, more pressing matters were at hand and any signing will definitively be done later. 

It was nappy time.


	4. Morning news

**Previously**

“Yuck!” he choked as a particular smell reached him.

Right now, more pressing matters were at hand and any signing will definitively be done later. 

It was nappy time.

**Chapter 4**

By mid-morning, Snape had changed Harry’s diaper twice, fed him what little healthy food he had been able to find in the kitchen cupboard and was at the end of his rope. It had soon become clear that the crowded maze that was Spinner’s End wasn’t suitable for a curious toddler. So, to prevent any accident, Snape had been forced to run two feet behind the ‘Harrican’ as the boy toddled around, happily exploring his new surroundings and putting in his mouth everything he could reach. That was without counting on the boy’s fascination with the stair. Adding the strenuous morning to his short night, Severus was bone tired. It's been a relief when Harry's energy level finally dropped.

When the boy had started to get cranky, throwing his stuff and making a menace of himself, Severus, already exasperated by the Harry’s shenanigans, would have swatted the kid’s stuffed butt, if he hadn’t been so passionately against. He didn’t have any illusion about his character. He was stern, aloof and demanding, but he would not tolerate any hand raised against a child. So, he gritted his teeth and simply picked the boy up.

He was hoping that a quick check will only reveal a umpteenth full diaper, his mind already wondering of what other piece of rag he could sacrifice for Potter’s pampered bottom, but it turned out clean. In his arms, Harry finally settled down, letting his body lean flabbily against him, and half heartily sucking on his thumb as his eyes drooped. Mentally calling himself an idiot, but thankful at long last for the silence, Severus walked up to put him down. It was nap time.

_“Mommy?”_ Harry slurred around his thumb, heavy lids struggling to stay open.  
_“No, brat,”_ he replied softly, hurting for the both of them. Lily will always be missed, _“your mommy‘s not here anymore.”_

Thanks Merlin, Harry did not throw a tantrum at his mother's absence, just snuggled closer to his warmth. Severus’ heart clenched at the sad look of the little one, but there was nothing he could do; mollycoddling him with false hope will just be more hurtful in the end. So, he settled Harry down with a light blanket and distracted him with a wobbly version of 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot' tale till he was down for the count.

~*~

Exhausted, Severus took advantage of Harry's nap to make a cup of tea, then he literally sunk into his chair and let himself enjoy the strong brew. His mind was spinning with everything that had happened and all he had to do, but right now he just needed to relax a bit and take his mind off it all. He absent-mindedly patted his breast pocket, a gesture he’d made regularly since morning, when he had slipped the guardianship documents in. Then he reached for the Prophet, sitting rolled at his side.

At once, he realized that it was not the way of getting his mind off the current matter, but it had the advantage of being informative. With a mix of interest and morbid curiosity, he read through the whole article, barely noticing as his abandoned tea was getting cold. At the end, he was left with mixed felling of disbelief and satisfaction. After all the bad blood between the Marauders and him; of Perfect Potter and Dashing Black belittling him, the new of their fates was a balm on past wounds. Ironic, how the almighty have fallen. They were gone and he had survived, and will keep on doing so, and now he will not be alone. He patted his chest one more time. He had some correspondences to do; and some urgent shopping as soon as the boy would be up.

(On the front page of The Daily Prophet) ****

##  **IT’S OVER!**

##### The dark mark had been sighted for the last time yesterday night in Godrick’s Hollow.

#####  Following the attack on Godrick’s Hollow, he who-must-not-be-named had been defeated! 

##### Sadly, this reporter could not access more information concerning the happening. However, it was confirmed by the Minister of Magic, that the war was over and that Dead Eaters were swifty arrested all over the country. A question still stays, how?

#####  Well, dear reader, late on yesterday evening, the front door of the Potters’ house was blown away by the dark lord himself, killing James and Lily Potter.

##### Following the attack on Godrick’s Hollow, he who-must-not-be-named had been defeated! 

##### Sadly, this reporter could not access more information concerning the happening. However, it was confirmed by the Minister of Magic, that the war was over and that Dead Eaters were swifty arrested all over the country. A question still stays, how?

##### Well, dear reader, late on yesterday evening, the front door of the Potters’ house was blown away by the dark lord himself, killing James and Lily

##  **BETRAYAL OF THE POTTERS**

##### Sirius Black was arrested earlier this morning.

##### After a confrontation with a boyhood friend, Peter Pettigrew, in a London city street, it was revealed that the heir of the Black family known for their firm belief in pure-blood superiority, was responsible for the betrayal of the Potters. Sadly, Black’s taste for blood could not been easily satisfied he also killed Pettigrew and twelve muggles before he was arrested by the DMLE. 

##### (more on page 4)

(End of The Daily Prophet)

~*~

Standing on the sidewalk of the alley behind his house, Severus was having a contest of wills with a very refreshed Harry and it was not an easy task. The boy was squirming like a demon, wanting to be put down. Well, Severus thought, if that was what the brat wanted.

_“Stay close,”_ he growled as he lowered him at his side, _“and hold onto me.”_

Severus waited a moment to make sure the boy was stable; secured the little beanie he had shrunken from his own's school days, and then stuck out his wand.

There was a boom, a flash and a strong wind and the purple monstrosity that was the Knight-bus appeared.

Severus looked at his side and took a moment to enjoy the sight of his young charge's dazed look as he had found himself tipped back on his bottom. Hopefully it would teach the brat to not make fuzz.

_“Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for stranded witch or wizard. Where are you heading?”_ the conductor asked. 

Severus did not answer immediately, his attention already taken by Harry. Sadly, the brat had not learned his lesson with the bus shockwave and the savage was paddling up the bus steeps. Severus’ instruction to stay close all but forgotten in the child's enjoyment of the new exploring possibility. Severus followed quickly and grabbed Harry by the back of his trousers before taking a seat.

_“Now, stay still,”_ he said with a low voice to the squirming child in his arms and was surprised when Harry finally settled.

Sighing in relief, Severus turned back to their driver and barked their destination, “The Leaky Cauldron”. Having already experienced the harebrained driving of their driver, he made sure to send him a ‘beware or else’ glare. Once certain the young driver was cowering enough, he handled the money for their ride and took a seat, assuring he had a secure hold on Harry. Bus rides weren’t known for their smoothness and the young Ernie was an awful driver, it would not do for the child to fall off. They had no other choice though, Harry was way too young to risk apparition and the floo would have been even more dangerous.  
~*~

Tom’s pub, the Leaky Cauldron, had been the meeting point of wizards for more than four centuries now and had conserved the ‘charm’ of its years, being a bit dingy. However, not only did they serve the best steak and kidney pie, they were also the entrance of Diagon alley – both things Severus needed today.  
~*~

Harry wanted to hide, there were lots of people here and they were loud and smelled funny. He was glad that his dark man was holding him and he gripped at him extra hard. He even whimpered a bit when they walked closer to the fireplace and its flames flared green, admitting a new customer. This was not fun like the bus ride. He didn’t remember it well, but he knew that evil green light had hurt his daddy and mommy.

_“I got you, brat. Please, do try not to choke me,”_ Severus said, loosening Harry's hold on his neck before sliding the both of them into the most isolated booth he could find.

And Harry thought he was really glad that man was with him. He was sure no bad man will dare to hurt him. He also played ‘run around’ with him all morning.

~*~

Severus used all his skill to avoid the prying eyes of the patrons. Thanks Merlin he had taken care of hiding Harry’s scar with a charm and then with the cap, just to be sure. It was November after all and he had no intention of being overrun by the adoring fans of the boy-who-lived. That boy was his responsibility now and he wasn’t going to be worshiped or taken away from him.

_“What can I get you, sir?”_  
_“The steak and kidney pie with tea for me and whatever child meal you have with goat milk for him,”_ Severus replied.  
_“MILK!”_ enthused Harry and then...  
_“Severus, my boy, how fortunate to find the two of you here.”_


End file.
